Forgotten
by Tamachi Insanity
Summary: Gray and Natsu have been friends since they were young, but one day Natsu had to leave and Gray never saw him again, now Gray is in his final year of school and Natsu comes back, but the thing is. The two have forgotten each other, but for some reason they know something is on the edge of their brain a lost memory and they key to their true past. (GrayxNatsu don't like don't read!)
1. Chapter 1

_Forgotten_

_**So since I still don't have my complete inspiration back to continue my other ones, I had this idea the other day and decided I would start a new Gray x Natsu story and here is the summary for it since I am still in the midst of behind in a planning stage.**_

Gray and Natsu have been friends since they were young, but one day Natsu had to leave and Gray never saw him again, now Gray is in his final year of school and Natsu comes back, but the thing is. The two have forgotten each other, but for some reason they know something is on the edge of their brain a lost memory and they key to their true past.

_**This is all I can properly think of for now but I am desperately trying to write what I want in more detail, so wish me luck with this!**_

Also some of this was inspired by one of my favourite writers on here that write For Our Childrens Dreams. It's one of my favourite Gray and Natsu stories and reading it the other day sort of brought back my inspiration to write!

_**I should have the prologue up soon!**_


	2. Prologue

_**PROLOUGE**_

_Opening my eyes, I looked to my right at my digital clock. '3am? Who is knocking on my window. I swear if it's some murderer then I will scream.' I thought moving out from my blanket cocoon and shivering as the cold air hit my feet._

_Quickly I put on my black ugg-boots and my older brothers jumper and carefully I walked over to my window and pulling the curtain open. Instead of seeing a crazy psycho out there, I saw the cheerful grin of a pink haired boy._

"_Gray-Gray, come on!" He said happily._

_I looked out the window and saw there was no clouds in site and nodded._

"_Just give me a second!" I said carefully walking over to the big brown toybox at the end of my bed and opening it without making a sound. From there I retrieved my small teddy bear, named Justin with a big blue bow, fuzzy brown fur with a red patch on his back and big beady eyes and my flash light._

_Once I was ready went back over to my window and helped the boy open it and I carefully jumped out. Once I was fully out I held Justin close in my left hand, handing my flash light to the boy and grabbing onto his hand._

"_To our special place Gray-Gray?" He asked as we walked across my backyard to the back fence, giving the boy Justin to hold onto I let go of his hand and walked over to the fence I pulled the two loose planks forward and motioned for the pinkette to go under which he did almost straight away._

_Following quickly after, I grabbed Justin and the boys hand and we carefully started our walk, I couldn't help but notice the boy shiver with the cold and move against me more. Stopping I quickly took off my big green jumper and gave it to him._

"_Won't you be cold Gray?" He asked, his olive eyes showing concern._

"_I will be fine! Let's hurry now!" I said smiling as the boy done up the jumper, I couldn't help but laugh a little at the size of the jumper, making the boy look smaller than usual._

_We hurried to our special place, we didn't have a lot of time tonight, my mother was going to be waking me up at 6am for a trip down to the city to visit my father. We quickly ran across the fence line of the park, not daring to go in there to see the strange older kids, talking really loud and laughing so much._

_Once we past there we came to our special place, a giant tree that we would say was our home, we ran in and made sure everything was how we left it. I ran over to the box of my stuff and made sure everything was there. While looking through I noticed in the distance there was something shiny. The pink haired boy noticed it to and walked over next to me._

"_You think we should check it out Gray-Gray?" He asked holding onto my arm that held Justin._

_I nodded my head and slowly walked over to it. I slowly picked it up, I realised it looked like a small crystal and smiled._

"_Do you know what this is?" I asked the boy happily and he shook his head._

"_It's a crystal, mummy says they are really expensive and can be sold for a lot of money! But instead..." I walked over to a rock and somehow managed to break it in half. I noticed it was originally shaped out like a heart, I pulled out some small rope that I had in my pocket. _

_'Why is that there?' I thought to myself as I set up the pieces to be a necklace and I walked back over to the small boy._

"_Gray-Gray?" He asked looking at me._

"_Close your eyes." The boy closed his eyes and I placed on Necklace over his neck and hid it under his scarf, he opened his eyes and smiled._

"_This way we will never be apart ever!" I said hugging him as a small blush appeared on his face._

"_Uh, Gray-Gray?" He said looking away._

"_What is it?"_

"_Well...it's just that...when my daddy gave my mummy a gift like that...they... uhhh.."_

"_They what? Hey are you okay? You've gone really red! Are you sick or something?"_

"_N-no, it's just that...uh...they well kiss and...I was wondering...if you can give me a k-kiss...b-but not on the cheek..."_

"_So you mean a kiss on your nose?"_

"_Not my n-nose...I mean o-on the l-lips..."_

_I looked at the pink haired boy in confusion, before leaning down and pushing my lips against his. It wasn't bad, for some reason his lips were soft against mine. Pulling away I noticed his face was even more flushed and I placed my hand on his forehead._

"_Hey? Are you okay?"_

_The boy nodded and hugged me. _

"_Let's go back home?" He said turning around._

_What happened next, occurred so fast, one minute we where walking back and the next everything just went completely black. The only thing echoing in my mind was the cry of the boy._

"_Help! Gray!"_

_I tried to look around but I was only surrounded by what appeared to be shadows. I tried to move my body, but it was all as heavy as lead. I decided to shout out for the boy, but nothing came out. I didn't understand what was happening, but I was scared. I wanted the boy to be safe, I didn't want him to be hurt._

_I held Justin close against my chest and the boy screamed for me to save him, I didn't know where he was, his face slowly fading from my mind. I started to feel hot and cold at the same time._

_Who was that boy?  
Was he important to me?  
What was his name?  
How did we know each other?  
Where did he go?_

"_Gray..."_

"_Gra..."_

"_Gr..."_

"Gray...save...me..."


	3. Chapter One

_**Hey guys!  
Thank you all for your follows, favourites and reviews! I really do love them n_n I also w  
would like to say if you follow my story Awake and Alive, I will be writing that earlier  
than I said so please look forward to it!**_

_** Tamachi**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

_Litao chapter 2 . Apr 6_

_It's a great start ! I'm happy you get some inspiration again ) That's good news. ;) **-Thank you! And I am really glad I am getting my inspiration back! I hope I will be able to have everything sorted out sometime before my birthday n_n**_

_darkhuntressxirchapter 2 . 15h ago_

_what happen..  
gray-gray sound so cute. **- Well there was an e- wait can't say spoiler ;) hehe I had to think of something, so I thought of Gray-Gray! :D**_

_**Before I continue, there are some things I would like to say! First of all I don't own all the characters you will see here, I only own Gray's mum, and Natsu's mum and dad :3 and myabe a few minor characters!**_

_**Also, you will most likely see some similarities to my previous stories, such as Give Me a Sign, Awake and Alive, Hero and Afraid of the Dark! Mainly Give Me a Sign though, but please keep in mind I won't be able to update since I have school -.- so I will try as much as I can! **_

_**Without further a do, HERE IS CHAPTER ONE! :D**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"..ay..."

".ray..."

"Gray Fullbuster!"

I jumped out of my own thoughts and turned around, looking back into my house and seeing my mother standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her long black her all tied up into a ponytail, and wearing her usual black flannelette shirt and worn out jeans that she wore during what she likes to call her "Cleaning day".

"Yes mum?" I said, looking away from her scary demon eyes.

"Where are you going? You start school again on Monday remember! Do not be out too late tonight! Oh well you can be, but don't get smashed, or do drugs or anything stupid like that do you understand!?" She shouted, continuing on with her rambles.

"Mum...it's only Lucy's party and if it gets out of hand, I will call you or Lyon to come pick me up, okay? Now I have to go because I'm already late!" I said running outside, looking up at the sky an noticing a few clouds here and there. I ran out my gate and making sure it was locked and pulled out my phone.

"Where the hell is he?" I said, dialling the number I needed and waited for the person to pick up.

"Yo Gray! I'm nearly at your house, sorry I'm running a little late. I was uhhh busy..."

"Loke, I don't wanna hear about what you done with a girl in your spare time, just hurry up and get here!"

"Turning onto your street now, be there in 3...2...1! Get in!" My friend Loke shouted, opening is car door, I quickly got in as he decided to start driving when I was half way.

"You're an ass." I said putting my seatbelt on and looked over at my friend, noticing straight away his usual flat hair, looked like a lions mane, instead of his usual glasses he had James Bond style glasses and was wearing a black suit,

"Why do you look so fancy?"

"Lucy asked me to dress nicely today, so I pulled this out."

"You know your hair looks like a mess..."

"Yeah, I only woke up ten minutes before I go to yours!"

It was silent for a couple more minutes, as we turned the corner to Lucy's street, another car drove past us. It was as if one of those moments in a movie when the person is driving and the see someone and the whole thing just slows down. The car that drove past, I noticed there was someone who was about the same age as me, with olive eyes and pink hair. For that one second I swore I knew him somewhere, had I met him before? Before I could say anything more the second was up and we were continuing on our way to Lucy's.

Once we got there, Loke nearly raced out and inside while I slowly got out and walked over to Lucy's door and walking into the already loud place. Lucy only just managed to convince her parents to allow a small group of her friends to attend her party along with her family.

Following Loke through the crowd of people giving us strange looks, we made it out the back and saw Lucy sitting with our scary red haired friend, Erza Scarlet. I took a deep breath and walked over to the two with Loke.

"You two are late." Erza said with a stern voice, not even looking over at us.

'Okay how does she know we're here?' I thought, looking over at Loke to give an explanation. But the wuss just went straight to Lucy, hugging her and saying happy birthday.

"Gray? Why are you late?" Erza said turning around, her glare staring right into my soul.

"Well you see, Loke was kinda running late to pick me up...and...I...WE...uhhhhh...okay stop staring at me like that!" I said turning away from her stare but regretting it straight away.

"Gray-sama~!"

"Shit." I said hiding behind Erza.

"I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here!" I dodged the possible glomp coming my way and ran over to Lucy.

"Happy Birthday, hope you have an awesome day, here is your present. Sorry I can't stay around any longer!" I said giving her a quick hug, hearing the echoing _'Love rival' _Behind me and running off and away from Lucy's house.

As soon as I thought I was far enough, I proceeded to catch my breath.

"That was too close this time. God damn Juvia..." I mumbled sitting down on the ground and looking up at the sky, watching the clouds gather. I was staring up at the clouds for about another ten minutes before my phone rang, jumping I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was a private number.

"Who is this?" I said to myself before answering, I waited for a reply, but all I could hear was nothing but some slight breathing.

"Hello? Who is this?"

…...

"Hello?"

…...

I sighed and went to hang up when I soft whisper caught my ear.

"How do the clouds look from there?"

My eyes widened and I quickly hung up and stood up looking around as fast as I could, feeling the panic racing through my heart. I had to try and calm down but I really couldn't, this was the eighth time in two days I have gotten a weird call like that.

I heard a twig snap behind me, looking I saw nothing. After a minute of silence, there was multiple twigs snapping. Before deciding to calm down, I ran. Something I was told not to do, but I felt like it was the only option I had.

'I shouldn't have left Lucy's...I should have just stayed there...who was that on the phone? Is someone following me? Who is it?' I thought as I ran to the clearing, ignoring the twigs snapping and I quickly pulled out my phone and rang the first person I could think of, they answered on the first ring.

"What's up Gray?" The voice said, I could hear the soft music of his car stereo in the background.

'Thank god he's finished.' I thought, trying to speak I couldn't get my words out, my heart was racing and it felt like my vocal cords had been ripped out of my throat, all I could do was take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Gray? Where are you?" I heard the worry in his voice, but I still couldn't speak.

"Hang on, you've most likely left Lucy's party...try and find your way to the end of her street. I will get you from there. Just hurry please." The voice said before hanging up.

I heard small laughter behind me and another twig snap, jumping, I started running as fast as I could. I needed to get back as fast as I could, I picked up my pace and saw the street there already. I got there and leaned against the light post, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

I saw the familiar black car pull up next to me and I got in as fast as I could and getting a bottle of water thrown at me and my medication. As soon as I had my seatbelt off, the car started moving and I started drinking my water.

"Gray, take your medication as well..."

I looked over at my brother and shook my head.

"Gray, please. You just had another attack, you need to take them."

Rolling my eyes I took my medication and finally felt my heart stop racing and my breathing getting back to normal.

"Thanks Lyon..." I mumbled looking out the window.

"No problem, now what happened this time?"

"I got that call from the private number again..."

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN CLIFF HANGER ;) ENJOY~**_


End file.
